Pokémon Gaia Version
Welcome to the Pokémon Gaia Version Pokemon Gaia Version is an amazing fan made game. Version v3 has been released and since then the game is complete! Story The rural Orbtus region has a rich and varied history. Long ago, a prosperous civilisation populated its rocky landscape. They created several monuments to their gods and guardians, and it is believed they were wiped out by a series of disastrous earthquakes, with only their temples and idols remaining, as relics of the past. In the present day, increased seismic activity has caught the interest of local archaeologist and Pokémon Professor, Professor Redwood. As his concern for the region's safety grows, he seeks out the assistance of new Pokémon Trainers with a flair for adventure to help him in his endeavour to save the region. In Celanto Town, on the south coast of Orbtus, he finds exactly what he is looking for, and kick-starts the journey of two talented Pokémon Trainers. One of those young people, of course, is you! Will you be able to uncover the mystery of the Orbtus region and prevent the earth from consuming it once again? Orbtus Towns and Cities; There are a couple of towns Routes Caves & Dungeons Gyms Characters Rivals Gym Leaders Game Walkthrough http://pokemongaiaversion.wikia.com/wiki/Side_Quests New Features * The Generation 4 physical / special / status split renders previously unusable Pokémon far more viable and effective, and significantly modernises the battling experience.8igf7i * The Generation 6-styled capture-experience system means your Pokémon will gain EXP for every wild Pokémon you capture. * The Black 2 / White 2-styled Repel system. Upon expiration, you will be asked if you wish to use another Repel. * Infinite TMs means that you can have a team full of Diglett with Earthquake! * Gen. 4 - 6 Pokémon. As a varied region, Orbtus is home to Pokémon such as Drilbur, Starly, Sigilyph and many more! * Gen. 4 - 6 moves. While not all appear, a great deal of the newer moves, such as Sucker Punch, Draco Meteor, Moonblast, Scald, and many more, are present in the hack, with animations and proper effects. * Gen. 4 - 6 items. Choice Specs, Assault Vests, Dusk Stones, and more items from the newer generations are featured in the hack to deliver a more diverse and modern battling experience. * Gen. 4 - 6 abilities such as Mega Launcher, Magic Guard, Sheer Force, and a plethora of others are available. * Mega Evolution. Indeed, the mysterious power-up is a part of the Orbtus region as of Beta 2.5! * An updated type chart is present in Gaia, meaning that Fairy-type moves and Pokémon exist, and Steel-type Pokémon no longer resist Dark- and Ghost-type moves. * Updated learn sets bring Pokémon to their full potential, mirroring the learn sets of their Generation 6 counterparts * Updated moves make it so that moves such as Hydro Pump and Knock Off are updated to match their new effects, power and accuracy, as well as any other minor tweaks, present in the latest official games. * Updated sprites for both Pokémon and Trainers. * New items such as the Regal Stone can be found in Orbtus. * New moves such as the Whismur line's damaging move, Cry Out, are available in Gaia!! * New music! Custom compositions such as Windmist City's theme and the battle music for the Elder Knights are in the hack, as well as familiar songs from other Pokémon games. * Rock Climb and climbable walls. Rock Climb will allow access to secrets and rewards! * Hidden Grottoes hold riches, treasures and rare Pokémon in every alcove of the region! * The Bug-Catching Contest makes a triumphant return, with prizes ranging from Sitrus Berries to Beedrillites! * The Battle Marsh tests your skill as a Trainer against one hundred Trainers, ten of which are the formidable Marsh Bosses! * Extensive decapitalisation of multiple aspects of the game, such as the heads-up displays, Pokémon names, item names, ability names, etc. * Minor updates and polishes, such as the player facing Trainers before battles and the ability to use the Running Shoes indoors.Category:Browse